Bis du mir gehörst!
by Yaoilooovee
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha ist reich und bei jedem in der Stadt bekannt. Er führt ein Leben, wovon die meisten nur Träumen und genießt es in vollen Zügen, bis er jemanden trifft, der ihm den Kopf verdreht. Sasuke will diese Person um jeden Preis haben, doch die Person steckt voller Geheimnisse und Lügen.
1. Chapter 1

-Freitag 22.30 Uhr

Freitagnacht. Sasuke Uchiha saß in einem der bekanntesten Schwulen & Lesben Club der ganzen Gegend und erzählte seinem besten Freund gerade von letzter Nacht.

,,Jetzt mach es schon nicht so spannend, Uchiha!" Drängte ihn Suigetsu und saß ihn schon fast auf dem Schoß.

Die beiden kannten sich schon eine Ewigkeit und Suigetsu war einer der einzigen Menschen, die es lange mit Sasuke aushielten.

Sasuke Uchiha war reich, sehr reich und liebte es zu zeigen, doch was er noch viel mehr liebte war er selbst und das Single leben das er führte. Er ging beinahe jede Nacht mit jemand anderes nach Hause. Egal ob Männlein oder Weiblein, obwohl er mehr auf Jungs stand.

Er war nun 22 und hatte bereits mit 9 das weltbekannte Unternehmen seiner Eltern mit seinem Bruder zusammen geerbt.

Da sein Bruder dass meiste erledigte, konnte er sich aufs Party machen konzentrieren.

Jede Frau und jeder Mann wollte ihn oder wollte so sein wie er.

Er sah gut aus, verdammt gut, war reich, jung und erfolgreich, doch eins hatte er nicht.

Eine Beziehung.

Aber die wollte er auch gar nicht. Er liebte sein Leben und wollte es in vollen Zügen genießen.

Solang sein Gegenüber ein hübsches Gesicht hatte und einen guten Körper, nahm er Sie oder ihn mit zu ihm nach Hause, es sei denn, sein Gegenüber redete zu viel.

Wenn er eins hasste war es, wenn sein Partner nicht aufhören konnte zu reden.

Wieso auch? Er fand, dass es für den Mund auch viel bessere Dinge zu tun gab.

,,Du weißt doch, ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt." Breitete sich ein fieses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des schwarz Haarigen aus.

,,Ach komm schon." Schlug ihm Suigetsu auf den Rücken. ,,Wir beide wissen doch, dass du alles andere als das bist." Lachte er nur.

,,Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest." Schaute er ihn arrogant an und entfernte die Hand seines Freundes von seiner Schulter.

,,Achja?" Lachte der andere nur wieder. ,,Und was ist mit den kleinen Filmen auf deinem Handy?" Grinste er Sasuke frech an, der ihn aber gar nicht erst anschaute und mit einem Lächeln durch den Club nach jemanden für die heutige Nacht Ausschau hielt.

Die beiden wussten, dass sein Handy voll mit solchen Filmen war und dass er auf sowas stand und er wollte heute wieder so ein Video drehen und er hatte dafür auch schon das perfekte Opfer gefunden.

Durch ihren Stammplatz am Ende des Clubs hatten Sie einen perfekten Blick auf den ganzen Club.

Man konnte sofort sehen, wenn jemand den Club betrat und wer mit wem auf dem Klo verschwand, doch den besten Blick hatte man immer noch auf die Bar, wo sich sein auserwählter für die heutige Nacht bereits mit seiner Begleitung hingesetzt hatte.

,,Wen starrst du den an?" Fragte Suigetsu strahlend und verfolgte den Blick seines Freundes.

Er schaute Sasuke immer bei seiner Arbeit zu und bewunderte ihn jedes Mal, dass es klappte.

Egal was Sasuke sagte oder machte, sein Partner ließ ihn nie alleine nach Hause gehen.

Er beneidete ihn schon fast.

,,Den Blondschopf?" Strahlte er glücklich, als er ihn an der Bar entdeckt hatte.

Doch der Uchiha lächelte nur. Der Junge an der Bar war genau sein Typ. Er stand total auf Blonde.

Der Junge hatte vielleicht nicht den besten Geschmack mit seinem orangen Shirt, doch durch die grelle Farbe fiel er nur noch mehr auf.

,,Willst du ihn nicht ansprechen?" Stupste ihn der andere in die Seite und grinste frech, wofür er sofort einen bösen Blick des schwarz haarigen bekam.

,,Nein, noch nicht." Schaute Sasuke wieder zu dem blonden an die Bar und schaute ihm grinsend zu, wie er einen Typ nach den anderen abblitzen ließ.

,,Er scheint eine wirklich harte Nuss zu sein, mhm?" Setzte sich Suigetsu wieder zu seinen Freund, nach dem er für eine Weile mit einem braun haarigen auf den Klo verschwunden war.

Sasuke verstand wirklich nicht, wie der andere so etwas auf einem Klo machen konnte, doch er sagte dazu auch nichts.

,,Mhm sieht so aus." Lächelte der Uchiha frech und schaute weiter an die Bar.

Suigetsu hatte Recht. Er hatte schon lange aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Typen den blonden angesprochen hatten, doch keiner blieb länger als 5 Minuten bei ihm stehen.

Und das machte ihn nur noch attraktiver für Sasuke.

Er liebte es, wenn sein Opfer für die Nacht nicht beim ersten Schnipsen an ihn hing und wenn er später mit ihm den Club verlassen würde, würden ihn alle beneiden und sich fragen, warum der blonde bei ihm ja gesagt hatte und bei allen anderen nein gesagt hatte. Es gab nichts Besseres für ihn.

,,Als würde er nur auf mich warten." Grinste Sasuke pervers und trank den letzten Schluck seines Whiskys aus und stellte das leere Glass auf den Tisch vor ihm.

,,Ich weiß nicht so genau. Ich glaube, dass er selbst dich abblitzen lässt." Lachte Suigetsu nur und schlug seinen Freund wieder auf den Rücken.

Sasuke schaute ihn wieder sauer an und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

,,Niemand sagt nein zu mir. Auch nicht er." Grinste er leicht pervers, stand auf und strich sein Hemd wieder glatt.

,,Wir werden sehen." Grinste Suigetsu nur wieder, doch der Uchiha ignoriert das Gerede seines Freundes einfach und ging gerade aus auf die Bar zu, ohne seinen Blick von dem blonden zu nehmen.

,,Lasst die Show beginnen." Lachte Suigetsu nur, nahm sein Glas in die Hand und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

-Freitag 23.48 Uhr

Naruto hasste diese Art von Clubs. Kaum war er drin, hingen ihm 5 Typen am Arsch.

Nicht dass es ihn besonders störte. Er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit und wenn unter den ganzen Typen auch noch ein paar hübsche dabei waren, war es nur noch besser.

Doch so einfach war das nun mal nicht.

In jeden Club war es das selbe.

Umso länger er an der Bar saß, umso schwieriger wurde es, die Typen abzuwimmeln.

Er wusste, dass er gut aussah und er flirtete auch um sein Leben gern, dennoch nervte es ihn, wenn er einem Typ 10 mal erklären muss, das er nichts von ihm will.

Er wollte am liebsten nur an der Bar sitzen, ein paar Drinks trinken und sich mit seiner Begleitung unterhalten, doch das war nun mal unmöglich.

Den meisten fiel es schwer eine Abfuhr zu akzeptieren und wenn auch noch Alkohol im Spiel war, war es noch schlimmer.

Doch Naruto hatte schon immer eine große Klappe und notfalls einen guten Spruch drauf.

,,Pass mal auf süßer." Drehte er sich zu dem schwarz Haarigen um, dem er inzwischen schon 10-mal gesagt hatte, dass er ihn in Ruhe lassen soll, doch der Typ verschwand einfach nicht.

,,Das einzige was ich von dir will ist, dass du dich umdrehst und verschwindest!" Schaute er ihn genervt an.

,,Verschwinde endlich!" Schrie Naruto schon fast, als der andere seinen Mund aufmachen wollte, anstatt einfach zu gehen.

Doch dieses Mal hatte es funktioniert. Der andere schaute ihn sauer an, bevor er sich umdrehte und endlich ging.

,,Idiot." Seufzte der blonde genervt und trank sein halb volles Glas auf einmal leer und knallte es wieder auf den Tressen.

Der Alkohol brannte unangenehm in seiner Kehle.

,,Der Arme." Hörte der Uzumaki Junge plötzlich jemanden neben ihn lachen und schaute zur Seite.

Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas, als er den gut aussenden schwarz Haarigen sah.

,,Er hat es nicht anders verdient." Grinste Naruto ihn frech an und sah ihm zu, wie der andere etwas bestellte.

,,Bist du den immer so böse?" Grinste er nur zurück.

,,Wenn es sein muss." Grinste Naruto nur wieder und schaute den Barkeeper verwirrt an, als er ihm plötzlich ein Drink vor die Nase stellte. Er hatte ja noch überhaupt nichts bestellt.

,,Das ist von mir." Kam der schwarz Haarige etwas näher.

,,In der Hoffnung, dass dich der Drink etwas besänftigen. Ich will ja nicht, dass du mir auch so einen Korb gibst." Stieß er einfach mit Naruto an, der sein Glas in die Hand genommen hatte und beide tranken einen Schluck, ohne den Blick voneinander ab zu wenden.

,,Wir werden sehen, wie lange er mich besänftigt." Grinste der blonde nur wieder und stellte sein Glas wieder ab.

Der schwarz Haarige lachte kurz auf, bevor er dem blonden die Hand hinstreckte.

,,Mein Name ist Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Naruto musste sich sein lächeln verkneifen. Natürlich wusste er, wer da vor ihm stand. Fast jeder kannte ihn.

,,Naruto." Nahm er die Hand des anderen und wollte Sie leicht schütteln, doch das hatte Sasuke damit nicht bezwecken wollen.

Er zog ihn näher zu sich, so dass Sie nur noch einige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

,,Was für ein schöner Name... Naruto." Hauchte Sasuke ihn an und Naruto starrte ihn in die Augen.

Er war fast schon gefesselt von seinen Augen. Sie waren Pech schwarz und zogen einen in das nichts.

Der Uchiha grinste nur, bevor er sich weiter nach vorne beugte und die Lippen küssen wollte, auf die der andere gerade noch geknabbert hatte.

Doch so einfach ließ sich Naruto nicht küssen.

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück, nahm sein Glas in die Hand und trank es mit einem Schluck leer.

,,Sorry, deine Zeit ist vorbei." Lächelte er Schadenfroh und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

,,Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, Uchiha." Winkte er ihm beim vorbei gehen noch zu und ließ den schwarz Haarigen sprachlos an der Bar zurück.

,,Wow. Wer war das denn?" Fragte Kiba, als er Naruto aus dem Club folgte.

,,Sasuke Uchiha." Tat Naruto so, als wäre es absolut nichts Besonderes. ,,Warte was?" Schrie sein Kumpel schon fast, als Sie endlich wieder an der frischen Luft waren.

,,Könntest du bitte nicht so schreien." Rieb sich der blonde über sein linkes Ohr, in das der andere gerade geschrien hatte.

,,Du verarscht mich doch!" Krallte Kiba sich an seinem Arm fest und der blonde musste bei dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes einfach lachen.

Kiba und er hatten schon viel scheiße zusammen erlebt und die beiden machten alles für den anderen, deswegen begleitete er Naruto sogar immer in solche Art von Clubs.

Er selbst war nicht schwul. Er hatte sogar eine Freundin, doch Naruto hasste es, alleine in Schwulenclubs zu gehen.

Kiba war ein toller Freund und das wusste der blonde auch.

,,Nein tu ich nicht." Versuchte Naruto nicht wieder zu lachen.

,,Du hast nicht gerade Sasuke Uchiha, den Sasuke Uchiha von der Uchiha-GmbH einen Korb gegeben oder?" Schaute ihn der braun Haarige immer noch völlig überrascht und ungläubig an.

,,Doch hab ich und du weißt auch warum." Riss er sich leicht genervt von seinem Kumpel ab und beide gingen los.

,,Sorry... Hab ich total vergessen." Sagte Kiba wehmütig nach einiger Zeit.

Er hatte es total vergessen.

Den Grund, warum Naruto nicht mit Sasuke nach Hause gegangen war, obwohl er es wirklich wollte.

,,Ist schon in Ordnung. Ist ja nicht deine Schuld." Stieß der blonde ihm in die Seite.

,,Hey! Das tat weh." Schrie Kiba und ging auf den blonden zu, doch der rannte nur weg.

,,Na warte! Wenn ich dich in die Hände bekomm!" Schrie der andere ihm hinter her, bevor er ihm hinter herrannte.

Die beiden alberten die meiste Zeit nur herum, doch das genoss Naruto so an ihrer Freundschaft.


	2. Chapter 2

_**\- Montag, 14,47**_

,,Das reicht!" Zischte Sasuke seine Sekretärin an, die sich wirklich Mühe gab, ihn glücklich zu machen.

,,Stimmt etwas nicht? Mach ich etwas falsch?" Schaute Sie verunsichert nach oben.

Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Sasuke Sie davor gestoppt hatte oder sogar Probleme hatte, sich auf die Sache zu konzentrieren.

Es war für Sie schon alltäglich ihm einen zu blasen, während er einfach weiterarbeitete.

Ihr machte es überhaupt nichts. Sie erhoffte sich immer noch, dass Sie ihm dadurch näherkam.

Aber nur weil Sie nicht wusste, was er noch mit ein paar der Mädchen in der Firma sonst so machte.

,,Nein! Und jetzt hör auf!" Wurde Sasuke richtig motzig und stand einfach auf und wollte seine Hose wieder zu machen, doch Sakura hinderte ihn daran.

,,Was ist denn los? Normalerweise hast du doch auch keine Probleme." Wollte Sie sein Ding wieder auspacken, doch dem schwarz Haarigen reichte es. Sie hatte genau ins schwarze getroffen.

,,Fass mich nicht an!" Stoß er Sie zurück und machte seine Hose endlich wieder richtig zu.

,,Und jetzt verschwinde." Sagte er weiter hin sauer und drehte sich um und schaute aus seinem Büro über die Dächer der Stadt.

Sein Büro war im obersten Stock seiner 35 Stockwerk großen Firma. Seine Außenwand wurde durch Glas ersetzt, so dass er jeder Zeit den tollsten Ausblick hatte.

,,Sasuke, Ich-" Kam Suigetsu einfach in das Büro ohne zu klopfen, doch stoppte sofort, als Sakura an ihn vorbei rannte.

,,Wooow.. Was hast du denn mit der gemacht?" Lachte er und schaute Sakura etwas hinter her, bevor er die Tür schloss und sich in die Couch fallen ließ, die am Rande des Büros stand.

,,Die wird sich auch wieder beruhigen." Seufzte der Uchiha und ließ seine Schultern wieder fallen. Natürlich wusste er, dass er etwas übertrieben hatte, aber das war ihm im Moment egal.

Er hatte ein anderes Problem.

,,So wie die in dich verknallt ist, kannst du froh sein, dass du ein paar Stunden ohne Sie hast." Lachte Suigetsu und schlug sich auf seine Oberschenkel.

Selbst der schwarz Haarige konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Er hatte wirklich Recht. Sakura nervte ihn pausenlos und egal wie gemein er zu ihr war, Sie kam immer wieder an als wäre nichts passiert.

,,Wie dem auch sei.. Was willst du hier?" Drehte er sich zu dem anderen herum.

,,Darf ich meinen besten Freund etwa nicht besuchen?" Wurde Suigetsu ernst.

Doch Sasuke schaute ihn nur durchdringend an und der andere gab nach.

,,Na gut, Na gut." Seufzte der weiß haarige und stand auf.

,,Ich wollte gerade zu deinem Bruder ins Büro." Ging er zum Schreibtisch und nahm das einzige Bild auf dem Tisch in seine Hände.

,,Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" Schaute ihn der Uchiha misstrauisch an.

,,Das Büro war verschlossen." Schaute Suigetsu auf das Bild in seinen Händen.

,,Und?" Fragte der Uchiha etwas unsicher.,,Ich habe laute gehört…."

,,Das ist doch ganz normal, wenn Deidara bei ihm ist." Nahm der schwarz haarige ihm das Bild weg und stellte es wieder auf den Tisch.

,,Sein Büro ist nie abgeschlossen." Schaute er ihn ernst an und Sasuke musste ihm Recht geben.

Itachi's Büro war immer offen, egal ob Deidara dar war oder nicht. Er hatte die beiden schon unzählige Male beim Sex erwischt.

,,Vielleicht haben Sie es jetzt endlich begriffen?" Schaute er Suigetsu fragend an.

Na klar war es ungewöhnlich für die beiden, dennoch war es kein Grund durch zu drehen.

,,Das war nicht Deidara."

,,Wie meinst du das?" Schaute Sasuke ihn leicht sauer an.

,,Ich weiß inzwischen wie Deidara klingt und das war er auf keinen Fall." Sagte er ernst.

,,Was redest du da? Mein Bruder würde Dei niemals betrügen! Das weißt du doch!" Wurde Sasuke etwas lauter.

Er hasste es, wenn jemand etwas Schlechtes über seinen Bruder sagte. Er liebte ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.

Er hatte ihn nach dem Tod seiner Eltern großgezogen und hatte ihm das Leben geboten, was er bis heute führte.

Er schaute zu seinem Bruder hoch und beneidete ihn immer, dass er so eine tolle Beziehung mit Deidara hatte.

Itachi und Deidara waren nun schon seit fast 15 Jahren zusammen. Sie lebten und arbeiteten zusammen und waren selbst nach der langen Zeit noch so verliebt wie am ersten Tag.

Er hatte sich immer so eine Beziehung gewünscht, doch hatte es schnell aufgegeben.

Die meisten waren nur wegen seinem Geld mit ihm zusammengekommen und ihm war schon oft das Herz gebrochen worden und das auch von seinen Freunden.

Er sucht schon seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr nach einer Beziehung. Sex war die einzige Beziehung, die er noch mit jemand fremden einging und das reichte ihm.

,,Ich weiß doch! Ich kann es doch selber kaum glauben!" Sagte Suigetsu aufgebracht.

Sasuke hatte ihn an seinem Shirt Kragen gepackt und schaute ihn sauer an, als würde er ihn gleich schlagen.

,,Wieso sagst du dann sowas?" Schrie ihn der Uchiha schon fast an und schüttelte ihn kurz.

,,Weil es nun mal so ist! Das war nicht Deidara, der da gestöhnt hat! Verdammt noch mal!" Schrie Suigetsu und Sasuke hörte auf ihn zu schütteln und ließ ihn langsam los.

,,Das kann einfach nicht sein. Du musst dich irren." Ging der Uchiha wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und nahm nun selbst das Bild in die Hand und schaute es sich eine Weile nachdenklich an.

Es war ein altes Bild von Itachi, Deidara und ihm.

Die beiden hatten sich immer um ihn gekümmert und taten alles, damit es ihm an nichts fehlte. Deidara gehörte einfach zu Familie und er wusste, dass sein Bruder alles für die Familie tat und konnte es deswegen einfach nicht glauben.

Itachi kümmerte sich sogar ganz alleine um Firma und brachte Sie nur noch mehr an die Spitze und hatte dennoch genügend Zeit für ihn und Deidara.

,,Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, solltest du selbst nach schauen!" Sagte er ernst und der schwarz Haarige stellte das Bild wieder ab.

,,Das werde ich auch!" Sagte er ernst und ging aus dem Büro.

Suigetsu musste sich einfach irren! Itachi würde Deidara so etwas nie antun! Nicht nach dem, was die beiden schon durchgestanden hatten!

Nie im Leben!

 ** _\- Montag, 19.23_**

,,Kannst du damit bitte aufhören? Du machst mich wahnsinnig!" Sagte Suigetsu genervt und seufzte.

,,Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben! Wie kann er nur?" Lief Sasuke nun schon so lange in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, dass sein Freund dachte, dass er wirklich spuren im Boden hinterlassen würde.

,,Verdammt Sasuke! Setz dich bitte hin." Schrie sein Kumpel jetzt und Sasuke schaute ihn kurz sauer an, bevor er seufzte und sich auf seinen Bettrand setzte.

,,Ich kann es halt einfach nicht glauben! Nicht Itachi!" Sagte er immer noch total geschockt und ließ sich zurück in sein Bett fallen.

,,Und dann auch noch mit..." Stoppte er sofort.

,,Mit Naruto?" Konnte sich Suigetsu sein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Der schwarz Haarige hatte ihm schon erzählt, wie der blonde ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte und er alleine nach Hause gegangen war. Der blonde Junge war der erste, der ihn zurückgewiesen hatte.

Doch das Sasuke seit dem ständig an ihn denken musste, wie er ihn abgewimmelt hatte, dass er sogar keinen mehr hochbekam, wenn Sakura ihn versuchte zu befriedigen, hatte er nicht erzählt.

Das Erlebnis gerade war schlimm genug gewesen.

 ** _\- Montag, 15.02_**

Er war nach dem Gespräch mit Suigetsu sofort aus dem Büro gestürmt und lief zu dem Büro seines Bruders, dicht gefolgt von seinem Freund.

Als er das Büro von weiten sah, rutschte ihm fast das Herz in die Hose, als die Tür plötzlich aufging. Sofort blieb er stehen und Suigetsu rannte in ihn rein, da er nicht erwartet hatte, dass er plötzlich stehen blieb.

,,Verdammt Sasuke! Was machst-" Doch sofort unterbrach ihn Sasuke. ,,Psch!" Zischte er ihn an und zeigte auf seinen Bruder, der gerade aus dem Büro kam.

Gerade wollte der schwarz Haarige seinen Bruder rufen, doch seine Stimme blieb in seiner Kehle stecken, als er sah, wer da noch aus dem Büro kam.

,,Naruto?" Flüsterte der junge Uchiha ungläubig und sah zu, wie die beiden Hände schüttelten und sich kurz umarmten, bevor Itachi sich verabschiedete und dann wieder in sein Büro ging.

,,Naruto?" Sagte er immer noch total überrascht aber lauter, so das der blonde es auch hören konnte.

Naruto schaute zu den beiden nach hinten, ohne sich um zu drehen und grinste nur frech, bevor er einfach um die Ecke bieg und ging.

Sasuke schluckte kurz und stand eine Weile wie angewurzelt da, bis es Suigetsu reichte.

,,Was stehst du hier noch so dumm rum?" Schupste er ihn und schon rannte Sasuke Naruto hinter her, doch der blonde war schon im Fahrstuhl und er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte ihm hinter her zu rennen.

Er war zwar sportlich und fit, doch 35 Stockwerke runter zu rennen und das sogar schneller als der Fahrstuhl war einfach unmöglich.

,,Fuck!" Schlug er gegen die geschlossenen Fahrstuhltüren.

 ** _\- Montag, 19.25_**

,,Ja verdammt! Mit Naruto!" Zischte Sasuke sauer.

,,Wieso gibt er mir einen Korb aber schläft mit meinem Bruder?" Setzte er sich wieder auf und schaute seinen Freund verzweifelt an.

,,Das solltest du Naruto am besten Fragen." Zuckte Suigetsu nur mit den Schulter.

,,Am Geld kann es nicht liegen. Ich habw genauso viel wie Itachi und sehe sogar besser aus, als wieso?"

,,Vielleicht steht er ja auf ältere?" Musste Suigetsu wieder lachen, worauf er wieder einen wütenden Blick von Sasuke erntete.

,,Halt die Klappe!" Schmiss der Uchiha ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht und stand auf.

,,Ich muss ihn einfach finden! Aber wie? Ich weiß nur wie er heißt..." Dachte er laut nach.

,,Der Junge hat dir wirklich den Kopf verdreht, was?" Grinste sein Freund nur wieder und ging auf ihn zu. ,,Halt die Klappe. Ich bin nicht verliebt. Es macht mich einfach wahnsinnig zu wissen, dass er lieber mit meinem Bruder schläft als mit mir!" Ballte er seine Fäuste.

,,Und dieses lächeln vorhin! Er weiß genau, dass es mich stört."

,,Und was willst du jetzt dagegen tun?"

,,Ich werde ihm schon noch dieses dumme Lächeln aus dem Gesicht waschen. Du wirst schon sehen." Breitete sich ein perverses Grinsen auf Sasuke's Gesicht aus, dass Suigetsu nur zu gut kannte.

Er wusste, dass das noch spannend werden konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Mittwoch, 17.05

Naruto klopfte an die große Tür, öffnete Sie und ging hinein.

,,Du hast nach mir rufen lassen?" Schloss er die Tür wieder und stellte sich hinter den großen Schreibtisch. ,,Itachi hat gerade angerufen." Kam es von dem Mann, der in seinem Sessel mit dem Rücken zu Naruto saß und aus dem Fenster schaute. Das einzige was man von ihm sehen konnte waren ein paar einzelne Haarsträhnen.

,,Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet."

,,Danke." Verbeugte sich Naruto, obwohl er wusste, dass der Mann im Sessel es gar nicht sehen konnte, dennoch macht er es.

,,Wenn du so weiter machst, haben wir unser Zeil bald erreicht." Grinste der Mann im Sessel.

,,Sehr wohl." Verbeugte sich Naruto wieder und verließ das Büro wieder.

Als er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, seufzte er laut, bevor das Gebäude verließ und die Straße entlangging, wo er beinahe mit seinem besten Freund zusammenstieß, der um die Ecke auf ihn wartete.

,,Woah, Kiba! Erschreck mich nicht so!" Fasste sich der blonde total erschrocken an sein Herz.

Er war ziemlich leicht zu erschrecken und hasste es, wenn Kiba das machte und er machte das ziemlich oft.

,,Tut mir leid. Aber jetzt sag schon! Was hat er gesagt?" Fragte der braun haarige gespannt und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

,,Er meinte, ich würde gute Arbeit leisten, was auch sonst?" Grinste er ihn an, legte seinen Arm um seine Schulter und rubbelte mit seiner anderen Hand über Kiba's Kopf. ,,Aua! Hey lass das!" Versuchte sich der andere zu befreien, doch Naruto ließ ihn nicht los, sondern lief einfach mit ihm los und Kiba konnte nicht anders, als mit zu laufen.

,,Lass uns heute was unternehmen! Ich möchte Spaß haben." Grinste der blonde und ließ seinen besten Freund endlich los.

,,An was hast du gedacht?" Fragte der braunhaarige und richtete seine Klamotten wieder gerade.

"Ein Freund von mir gibt heute eine Party und ich haeb Lust mich mal wieder richtig volllaufen zu lassen." Lachte Naruto nur und auch Kiba musste lachen.

,,Ich bin dabei!" Klopfte er dem blonden auf den Rücken und beide gingen zu Naruto um sich für heute Abend fertig zu machen.

\- Mittwoch, 22.39

,,Warum musst du mich unbedingt mitschleifen?" Meckerte Sasuke genervt und ließ sich genervt von Suigetsu zu einer Party ziehen.

,,Weil dein ständiges Nörgeln mich aufregt und du Ablenkung von dem hübschen blonden brauchst, der dir und deinem Bruder den Kopf verdreht hat." Grinste der andere nur wieder und zog ihn weiter, bis er vor einem Riesen Haus stehen blieb.

Der Uchiha seufzte kurz genervt, als er sich das Haus anschaute.

Es war eine schöne Gegend hier und Sie standen vor dem größten Haus der Siedlung.

Genau die Party's, die er eigentlich liebte.

Die Leute die in solchen Siedlungen lebten, spielten von außen die reichen und schnöseligen Langweiler, doch bei Nacht sah das ganz anders aus. Diese Leute konnten die besten und die heißesten Party's veranstalten. Genau das, was er jetzt brauchte um sich abzulenken.

,,Na gut. Aber nur eine Stunde." Kehrte das alte grinsen in Sasuke's Gesicht zurück und auch sein Freund musste lächeln.

,,Natürlich." Schlug er ihm auf den Rücken und erntete sofort wieder einen bösen Blick von dem Uchiha, doch daran war er gewöhnt.

Er wusste genau, was er mit einer Stunde meinte.

Das war die Zeit die er braucht, um sich in Ruhe umzusehen und den heißesten Kerl oder das heißeste Mädchen auf der Party zu finden, ihn oder Sie anzusprechen und dann mit dem Objekt der Begierde in einem Zimmer zu verschwinden und mit einem Lächeln wieder heraus zu kommen.

,,Das ist mal eine Party nach meinem Geschmack." Grinste Suigetsu und rieb seine Hände vor Vorfreude zusammen.

In dem riesigen Haus war es überall dunkel und wurde nur von den tausenden Kerzen beleuchtet, die an den Wänden und an den Decken befestigt waren.

Die Leute trugen nur das wenigste und alle hatten Masken an, die man beim hereingehen bekam.

Es gab laute Musik und sogar draußen im Garten einige Käfige, in denen sich Muskulöse und wunderschöne Tänzer erotisch zu der Musik bewegten.

,,Ich hol uns was zum Trinken." Grinste der weiß haarige und schon war er verschwunden.

Der Uchiha lehnte sich an dem Türrahmen an und schaute raus in den Garten.

Er schaute sich die Leute im Garten genau an, doch es war nicht wirklich jemand dabei, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, als plötzlich eine der Tänzerinnen aus ihrem Käfig ging und ein junger Mann in den Käfig stieg.

Es war keiner der angestellten Tänzer, da er nicht dasselbe an hatte wie die ganzen anderen Tänzer.

Er hatte eine lange schwarze Lederhose an und nur eine kleine offene Feste, weshalb man seine tollen Bauchmuskeln sehen konnte und das beste waren die Haare.

Sasuke schlich sich ein grinsen ins Gesicht und schaute dem blonden im Käfig amüsiert zu.

Er konnte den Tänzern echt Konkurrenz machen und das nicht nur im Tanzen.

Er tanzte wirklich gut, verdammt heiß und sah wirklich besser aus als die anderen Tänzer.

,,Dein Opfer für die nächste Nacht gefunden?" Stand Suigetsu plötzlich neben ihm und reichte ihm sein Getränk.

,,Etwas viel besseres." Grinste der Uchiha nur und trank sein Glas auf einmal aus und gab es dem anderen wieder zurück.

Suigetsu schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an, als er plötzlich loslief und in den Garten ging, doch sagte nichts.

Er war schon daran gewöhnt, dass er die meiste Zeit auf einer Party alleine verbrachte, da Sasuke immer wieder verschwand.

Doch das störte ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Er nutzte die Zeit selbst, um sich selbst etwas für die Nacht zu suchen.

Sasuke ging langsam auf den Käfig zu und ließ seinen Blick nicht von dem blonden jungen Mann mit der schwarzen Maske ab.

Es hatten sich schon einige Reihen um den Käfig mit neugierigeren Zuschauern gebildet und der Uchiha drängelte sich vor bis in die 2 Reihe, um den blonden nicht sofort auf zu fallen.

Er musste erst sichergehen, dass er richtiglag.

Der blonde junge Mann tanzte einige Zeit in dem Käfig und holte sich sogar eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren dazu, die aber nur dastand und sich antanzen ließ.

Man sah, wie unangenehm es ihr war und Sasuke war sofort klar, dass Sie eher von der schüchternen Sorte war, doch Sie hatte absolut nicht gegen den Körperkontakt mit dem blonden, was dem Uchiha leicht reizte, doch er blieb still.

Er ballte seine Fäuste zusammen und schaute sich das Spielchen vor ihm an, bis die Frau wieder verschwand und auch der blonde Junge einige Zeit später den Käfig verließ.

Die meisten gingen wieder, doch ein paar waren stehen geblieben und wollten am liebsten mit ihm reden, doch Sasuke war nun mal nicht dumm.

Er stand extra rechts neben der Öffnung, damit er ihn sofort sprechen kann, wenn er herauskam.

Der blonde lächelte der kleinen Gruppe zu, die schon Sehenswürdig auf ihn warteten, ging aus dem Käfig und wollte auf die Gruppe zu, als ihn der Uchiha seine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn somit zurückhielt.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Mittwoch, 22.26**

Naruto genoss es, wenn alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren.

So etwas kam zwar öfters vor, dennoch genoss er es jedes mal.

Er lächelte die Menschenmenge an, die vor dem Käfig auf ihn wartete und wollte gerade auf Sie zu gehen, als ihn jemand an der Schulter zurückhielt.

Er drehte sich etwas genervt um. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn einfach berührte und vor allem, wenn es ein fremder war.

Doch als er die Person sah, fiel ihm fast das Herz in die Hose. Den hatte er hier wirklich nicht erwartet.

 **\- Mittwoch, 22.27**

,,Naruto?" Lächelte Sasuke den blonden frech an, als er sich umgedreht hatte.

,,Und du bist?" Zog der blonde eingebildet seine rechte Augenbraun hoch.

Der Uchiha war einen Moment geschockt von der Antwort. Das hatte er wirklich nicht von dem anderen erwartet.

Der Mann, an den er ständig denken musste, ihn von seiner Arbeit abhielt und ihn sogar am Sex mit seiner Sekretärin störte, erkannte ihn nicht mehr?

Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen.

,,So einer bist du also, mhm?" Kam der schwarz Haarige etwas näher und grinste ihn pervers an.

Er wusste nicht was es war, was ihm am blonden so anzog, doch er fand ihn wahnsinnig sexy und die Tanzshow im Käfig half nicht ihn zu vergessen.

,,Was willst du hier, Uchiha?" Schaute ihn der blonde unbeeindruckt an.

,,Die Frage ist eher, was du hier machst." Deutete er auf den Käfig.

,,Tanzen. Hat man das nicht gesehen?" Wollte ihn der andere provozieren, doch nicht mit dem schwarz Haarigen.

,,Mir hätte es besser gefallen, wenn du dabei nichts angehabt hättest." Grinste er ihn an und er sah ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht des anderen.

,,Das hättest du wohl gerne was?" Fuhr Naruto grinsend mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger über die Brust des schwarz Haarigen.

,,Das wird aber auch nur ein unerfüllter Wunsch von dir bleiben." Grinste Naruto ihn frech an, stupste mit dem Finger etwas in seine Brust, bevor er sich einfach umdrehte und weiterging.

,,Naruto warte!" Packte er ihn wieder an seiner Schulter und hinderte ihn erneut am Gehen.

,,Hast du noch einen Wunsch, denn ich dir niemals erfüllen werde?" Fragte er ihn genervt und drehte sich wieder um.

,,Ich hätte da schon einige Ideen, was ich mit dir machen könnte, aber darum geht es jetzt nicht." Schaute er den blonden von oben bis unten grinsend an.

Ihm gefiel was er da sah. Oh ja! Der blonde war total sein Beute Schema.

,,Was willst du dann?"

,,Dich wieder sehen!" Sagte der Uchiha dieses Mal ernst.

Sie hatten sich erst kennen gelernt, doch schon spuckte er immer wieder in seinem Kopf herum und hinderte ihm am Arbeiten.

Er wusste nicht, wie er weiter hieß, wo er arbeitete oder wo er wohnte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihn wiederfinden konnte und er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass das hier das letzte Treffen war.

,,Sorry süßer, aber kein Interesse." Lächelte ihn der blonde falsch an und drehte sich um.

,,Aber-" Wollte ihn der Uchiha wieder hindern.

,,Vergiss es einfach. Es ist besser so, glaub mir. Am Ende wird nur einer von uns beiden verletzt." Ging er langsam los und winkte ihm beim Gehen noch mal zu, ohne sich um zu drehen.

Sasuke blieb zurück und schaute ihn verwundert hinter her.

 **\- Donnerstag, 09.33**

,,Ich komm jetzt rein! Ich hoffe alle sind angezogen!" Schrie Suigetsu durch die Tür, hielt sich seine rechte Hand über die Augen, öffnete die Tür und ging herein.

,,Lass den scheiß!" Brummte ihn Sasuke nur an und legte das Kühlkissen wieder auf seine Stirn.

,,Wie? Du bist alleine und nicht mitten beim Vögeln? Was ist los mit dir?" Verspottetet sein Kumpel ihn, wofür er nur wieder ein genervtes knurren bekam.

,,Du weißt genau warum!" Knurrte er wieder und nahm seine Füße von seinem Schreibtisch und legte das Kühlkissen dort ab.

Nach dem Naruto ihn auf der Parry so stehen lassen hatte, hatte er sich noch volllaufen lassen und dass nicht wie sonst.

Er hatte wirklich verdammt viel getrunken und Suigetsu musste ihn nach Hause bringen.

Er trank zwar andauernd, doch er passte immer auf, dass er nicht total betrunken war.

,,Ich versteh wirklich nicht, was mit dir los ist." Seufzte Suigetsu und ließ sich in die kleine Couch fallen.

,,Ich habe gestern nur etwas zu viel getrunken. Das ist alles!" Winkte der Uchiha ihn ab und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, wobei er seine Augen schmerzhaft zusammenkniff. Sein Kopf explodierte bei jeder Bewegung.

,,Etwas zu viel getrunken?" Schaute er den schwarz Haarigen an, als hätte er sich gerade verhört.

,,Du warst völlig am Ende und nun schau dich an!" Sagte er etwas lauter und stand auf.

,,Du sitzt hier im dunklen und mit einem Kühlkissen auf der Stirn und vergräbst dich!" Lief er auf seinen Freund zu.

,,Früher hätte dir das nichts ausgemacht und du würdest deine Kopfschmerzen einfach weg vögeln."

,,Du sagst es. Früher." Stimmte Sasuke ihm zu.

,,Genau das hast du vor ein paar Wochen getan Sasuke!" Sagte Suigetsu aufgeregt und schaute ihn sauer an. Sasuke schaute ihn kurz sauer an, bevor er aufstand und zu dem Regel ging, wo seine Whisky Flaschen standen, öffnete eine und nahm einen großen Schluck daraus.

,,Halt die Klappe. Das weiß ich ja selbst." Machte er die Flasche nach einem weiteren Schluck wieder zu und stellte Sie zurück.

,,Was ist dann los mit dir?" Schaute Suigetsu ihm zu, wie er rüber zu seiner Couch ging und sich drauflegte.

,,Mir gehen seine Worte einfach nicht aus dem Kopf." Gab Sasuke nachdenklich zu und legte seinen rechten Arm auf seine Stirn.

,,Wessen?" Fragte der andere völlig verwirrt.

,,Naruto's."

,,Naruto? War er etwa auch auf der Party?" Fragte Suigetsu immer noch völlig verwirrt. Er hatte den blonden überhaupt nicht auf der Party gesehen. Er war aber auch viel zu sehr beschäftigt, die Nummer einer süßen rot Haarigen zu bekommen.

,,Ja. Er hat in einem dieser Käfig im Park getanzt und das verdammt sexy." Schlich sich ein kleines schmunzeln auf das Gesicht des schwarz Haarigen, als er daran zurückdachte.

,,Verdammt Sasuke! Mach's doch nicht so spannend!" Riss ihn sein Kumpel aus der Erinnerung.

Er hatte so sehr an Naruto gedacht, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie lange er nichts mehr gesagt hatte.

,,Er meinte, dass ich ihn vergessen soll und das ich es nur bereuen werde. Oder so etwas."

Suigetsu schaute ihn kurz überrascht an, bevor er sich in den Schreibtisch Stuhl fielen ließ.

,,Und jetzt?" Schaute er den Uchiha fragend an und legte seine Füße auf den Schreibtisch.

,,Ich weiß es nicht." Seufzte der andere nur.

,,Wie? Willst du etwa schon aufgeben?" Schaute er überrascht auf.

,,Was soll ich denn machen? Ich weiß weder wo er wohnt noch wo er arbeitet oder sonst etwas. Ich kenn nicht mal seinen Nachnamen... Vielleicht heißt er auch nicht Naruto. Eigentlich weiß ich absolut nichts von ihm." Klang Sasuke immer deprimierter.

,,Und? Du bist ein Uchiha! Oder hast du es schon vergessen?" Stand Suigetsu auf und stellte sich vor die Couch.

,,Nein natürlich nicht! Aber dieses Mal ist es anders." Setzte sich Sasuke auf.

,,Weil du dich in ihn verknallt hast?" Musste der andere grinsen.

Das klang so absurd und er hätte nie gedacht, dass er das jemals sagen würde.

,,Ich bin nicht verknallt, Idiot!" Schaute er ihn kurz mit seinem Todes Blick an, bevor er aufstand und an ihm vorbeilief.

,,Was hindert dich dann?" Fragte der weiß Haarige nach.

,,Irgendetwas an ihm ist anders. Er ist... Einfach anders." Ließ er sich wieder mit einem lauten seufzen in den Stuhl fallen.

,,Er hat dir wirklich den Kopf verdreht." Atmete der andere gestresst aus.

,,Halt die Schnauze!" Griff Sasuke nach der halb leeren Wasserflasche auf dem Schreibtisch und warf Sie nach ihm, doch der andere wich gekonnt aus. Das war nicht das erste Mal gewesen und würde auch nicht das letzte Mal bleiben.

,,Ich bin ein Uchiha. Ich lass mich nicht einfach so abwimmeln!" Sagte Sasuke beschlossen.

,,Das ist der Sasuke den ich kenne." Musste der weiß Haarige lachen.

,,Wenn wir schon über Uchiha´s reden... Hast du schon mit deinem Bruder geredet?" Fragte er den schwarz Haarigen vorsichtig und machte sich bereit noch ein paar Dingen aus zu weichen.

Er kannte Sasuke nun seit Jahren und sie waren irgendwie beste Freunde geworden und er wusste, wie empfindlich er bei Itachi wurde.

,,Nein. Habe ich nicht." Seufzte Sasuke nur und ließ sich weiter in den Stuhl fallen.

,,Was soll ich ihn schon fragen? Ob er wirklich Deidara mit dem Jungen betrügt, mit dem ich selbst am liebsten eine Affäre hätte?" Schaute er ihn skeptisch an.

,,Aber du wirst noch mit ihm reden oder nicht?"

,,Natürlich werde ich das!... Wenn ich wüsste wie."

,,Ihr macht mich fertig." Seufzte Suigetsu nur gestresst.

 **\- Freitag, 17.12**

,,Und?" Fragte Kiba gespannt, als Naruto endlich aus seinem Haus kam. Aber er lief einfach an ihn vorbeiging und stieg in sein Auto ein.

Der braun haarige seufzte kurz, bevor er selbst in sein eigenes Auto stieg und losfuhr.

Er kannte seinen besten Freund lange genug.

Jeden Moment würde er vor Wut platzen und konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu reden. Er musste nur etwas warten.

Und tatsächlich. Keine 5 Minuten nach dem die beiden losgefahren waren, sprudelte es quasi aus ihm heraus.

,,Wie kann man nur so stur sein? Wir leben nicht mehr in der Zeit, in der er klein war" Ich bin alt genug um selber über mein Leben zu bestimmen! Oder nicht?"

,,-"

,,Ahh verdammt! Ich bin so wütend! Am liebsten würde ich... Argh verdammt noch mal!"

Kotzte sich Naruto weiter aus und ließ seinen Freund auch gar nicht erst zu Worte kommen.

,,Er übertreibt doch total! Oder nicht? Ich bin 21! 21 Jahre alt!"

Regte sich der blonde weiter auf und Kiba seufzte nur kurz, bevor er den Motor ausmachte und seinen Gurt löste.

Naruto hatte sich die ganzen 20 Minuten fahrt aufgeregt und könnte sich noch weiter auskotzen, wenn er das nicht unterbricht.

,,Fahr einen Gang zurück. Du kennst ihn doch. Wenn du dich noch etwas aufregst, wird er die Idee schnell wieder vergessen." Versuchte er seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen.

,,Ich weiß nicht. Ich hoffe du hast Recht..."

,,Na klar hab ich das! Und jetzt lass uns gehen! Die anderen warten schon." Stieg Kiba aus und Naruto seufzte kurz, bevor er ebenfalls ausstieg und dem braun haarigen in das Gebäude folgte.

Er folgte seinem Freund in den Club, wo Kiba's Freundin und ein paar andere Freunde schon auf Sie warteten


End file.
